Geek in the Pink
by Mello-Mellon
Summary: A new kid at Wammy's house befriends Matt. What will happen to their friendship later? Matt's POV
1. Type A

A/N Hokay, this = my first ongoing! It was originally going to be posted in June '09 but I didn't want to wait. Heh Anyway, I obviously do not own Death Note, and this is the only chapter I'm going to tell you this information in. So enjoy!

---

The first time I had ever seen Mello, I was in the middle of my math lesson. I had become quite bored and was about to yell something random to get attention when a blonde girl in all black walked in. She glared at the teacher.  
"Do you have something to ask me?" he asked/demanded in his slight southern accent.  
"Lemmie sit in here." what the...HOLY CRAP! SHE'S A DUDE!  
"Whut?"  
"Let me sit here."  
"Whut?"  
"Let. Me. Sit. Here."  
"What?" the class started to giggle. The blonde glared at the room of laughing children.  
"What the hell, do you need a hearing aid or something? I said; let me sit in your classroom."  
"Have your parents taught you manners?"  
"I don't have parents," the boy stated. Mr. Hall rolled his eyes. No one had ever back sassed Mr. Hall before. He sighed.  
"Tiger Woods," he gestured to the desk in front of a Tiger Woods poster.  
The blonde sat and began picking at the corners of the poster. It looked like the boy was about to pounce on the teacher before I screamed bloody murder and slapped my desk as hard as possible. All eyes were on me.  
"Oh, sorry. Stupid mosquitoes. I shouldn't let them scare me like that," I said. They kept staring. So I shot my hand up in the air.  
"...Whut?"  
"Can I leave?"  
"No,"  
"Okay, thanks." I got up. As soon as I began walking Roger was heard on the intercom.  
"Matt and...Mello, come to my office." I shrugged and kept walking followed by the blonde.  
I entered the room and was closing the door when it was stopped by the boy's hand. Is he Mello?  
"Hello, Matt. Mello. Have a seat." He was Mello.  
"Yo, Roger," I said.  
"Matt don't talk like that. You're from an orphanage in England for Christ's sake." he sighed. "Anyway, I called you here to talk about your new roommate."  
"What?" I asked. I'd been here for years without a roommate.  
"Yes, that's you, Mello." I rolled my head back to look at him upside down.  
"Yo, I'm Matt," I said holding my hand out for a handshake. He stared at my hand. "Okay then," I withdrew my hand.  
"You have three days off of classes to get settled." Roger informed us. We nodded and I got up to lead Mello to my room. We were there in what seemed like seconds and I pushed open the door and almost ran into the new bed placed in the middle of the room.  
"Right, well, that must be your bed," I said straightening. "The only rules are stay out of my video games and keep your 'gentleman's time' in the bathroom." I pointed towards it. He rolled his eyes. "So anyway, what do you want to do?" I asked. He must be the 'Silent Type'; or type A as I like to call them. It's all in how you deal with the death of your loved ones. I'm what I call type C, the 'Unhumanly-Loud-And-ADD Type'. "Hm, so you're Type A..." I commented. He raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, never mind. I'll tell you later."  
I walked over to my TV and plugged in the first cord that I grabbed-which happened to be my ps2. It whirred to life and I began tearing apart my room to find my controllers.  
"Want to play?" I asked once I found them on top of the console. He didn't reply. I sighed and plugged the thin cord into the box. I plunged my hand into a pile of games and pulled one out; Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain Of Memories. Huh, I don't remember buying that. Oh well. I dropped it in the tray and the console whirred once more before it forced me to sit through ten minutes of an introduction. Finally I was in the game and hit anything I saw. I was never big on Disney related things but this had caught my attention channel surfing. At least three hours later I paused the game and stretched. I looked to the clock.  
"Nn, it's almost time for dinner," I told Mello. He looked up from his textbook. "C'mon, I'm tired of those stupid doors," I said getting up. He closed his book silently and followed me to the cafeteria.  
Most of the food there consisted of some kind of meat product, so I picked up a salad. Mello picked the same thing as me and we walked to my table. Only one other person sat with me, and that was Charlee. She was a mix of Type B and G. Being Type B means you're emotionless, and Type G is being protective of those younger than you; it also guarantees bullying. I sat next to Mello across from Charlee.  
"Charlee, this is Mello." I informed. She looked up. Mello scanned her and I guess he decided not to say anything either. I sighed at the unnecessary silence. "Mello's my roommate." I added.  
"Roommate? I didn't know we were coed..." she said as she picked at her food. I caught Mello glaring at her.  
"Uh, Mello is a boy..." I said. She blinked.  
"I...sorry." she stuttered. I looked at Mello who seemed to be ignoring us now.  
"Uh, he's a Type A." I said.  
"Oh," she replied looking at him more. I heard Mello sigh.  
"Okay, what the fuck is a 'Type A'?" he growled.  
"...Maybe a Type D too," she added.  
"Oh God, I hope he's not a Type F." I said. Charlee and I looked at each other. Before I could say anything I noticed three boys sitting behind us sniggering. Mello was watching them closely. One boy got up. His name was Clyde. No one got into Wammy's without Clyde beating them to a pulp, and apparently Mello was no exception.  
"Well well well," he started. "What's your name, little girl?" Oh they were going to get it. Mello continued glaring at them. "Well?"  
"He's...not a girl. And he obviously doesn't want your scrummy kind so get out of here." I demanded. A second boy got to his feet.  
"Oh?" Clyde said. "A boy, eh?"  
"Henh henh," the other boy, Zed laughed. "That's fine, we'll just use him as practice for fighting. Look how weak he looks!" Zed pointed to Mello's stomach and the boys laughed.  
"C-come on guys," the third boy said from the table. "Do we have to hurt him? He's new, who knows what he's been thro--"  
"Shut up Leon," Clyde barked. Finally I screamed at the top of my lungs and began banging on the table as hard as possible. Yeah, I like to hit things. I guess this was my way of dealing with not-so-good situations.

"Matt, what the fuck?!" Mello yelled.

"I...uh...iunno." I said shaking my head. "Hey, I have an idea!" Clyde raised an eyebrow.

"...Matt what is it?" Mello asked after minutes of silence.

"I...don't know. Uhm, let's go back to our room!" I decided, grabbing Mello and Charlee's hand. We stumbled away and upstairs to my room.

"So why did we come here?" Charlee asked.

"I don't know. Just felt like it." I leaned back on my bed and she sat on the side. Mello sat on his bed and took out his textbook again. "Soo..." I started.

"I think I should go. Roger's probably going to do his rounds soon."

"Right. See you later." I said and she walked out, silently closing the door behind her.

"So what now?" I checked the clock. It was only 9. He continued reading. I pulled out my DS and played the game that was already in there which was Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. As I attempted to get away from those bloody cops after jacking one of their cars, Mello spoke.

"Matt..."

"Yeah?" I asked, letting myself be busted. I cursed quietly under my breath.

"What's a Type A?" I smiled.

"Type A...is someone who is almost always silent. See, I group everyone by letters. Like, I'm Type C; friendly and hyper, I guess. Charlee would be B and G." I explained my logic and he seemed to understand it.

"Type F...that's those guys from earlier, right?"

"Yeah, and people like Type A only talk to a few people." He nodded. I soon realized I could barely keep my eyes open. Mello was probably tired as well. "Mel," I really should stop using random nicknames for people. No one answered. I looked over to him. He was sleeping. No wonder, it was almost 2am. I decided I would sleep too. Tomorrow would prove to be a long day.

---

If you think I should post a second chapter, review please!

I'll give you some of Mello's chocolate stash that he doesn't know I have.


	2. Dude Looks Like A Lady

The next day Mello and I didn't do much. We mostly told each other about ourselves. Chances were that Clyde was still after us. But of course, Mello decided against my flawless plan to stay alive and headed for the door.

"Mello, what are you--"

"Chocolate." he stated. I blinked.

"What about it?"

"Where is it?" How the hell would I know?

"Iunno, in the kitchen?" He stared at me.

"Gee, thanks." he said before walking away. It was about five minutes later that I remembered all of the scary movies I'd watched. Person goes out in the dark alone, next thing you know; their organs have been violently ripped out and tossed into a pile consisting of other unidentifiable body parts. I should probably go and save Mello.

I slipped out the door and prayed to Kira that Roger wouldn't see us.

I finally found Mello -thankfully in one piece- tearing the kitchen apart in search of chocolate. Of course all we could find was the icing from my cake last month, so he bolted to the room with it.

Once there he started eating it straight from the container.

"Uh, Mello?"

"What?" He sounded somewhat irritated.

"Do you need like, a spoon or something?" He was reminding me a little of someone -BB- at the second...

"No," he tossed the now empty container over his shoulder.

"...Right." I said. "I'm going to go and like, study for finals or something." I mumbled, sliding off my bed and walking to my old desk. I really didn't need to study, I was second in line to be L; who personally, I hated. Kind of. Okay not really. I just don't want to be him. I guess he decided to study more too. When wasn't he studying?

I think I finally fell asleep at 3am, only to wake up at 6 and see Mello passed out at his desk. Oh great. He was a studier...er. Just like someone else I knew.

Speaking of annoying albinos, had he even entered Mello's realm of consciousness? Probably not. But my eyes decided that I should sleep first because next thing I knew it was 12pm. I jumped up and dashed to the shower. What a sudden burst of energy.

When I got out, I pulled on some boxers and draped the towel on my shoulders. Good, he's finally awake.

"Mel, let's go to Near's room." I said. He looked at me.

"God damn, Matt put some clothes on." was his reply. Did he even turn around?

"Mello, I have boxers on. So technically I have clothes on." I stated. "But if you insist," I drifted over to the dresser and yanked a shirt off of the hanger and slipped it on. I looked; it was pink and black. When the heck did I get this colour? Whatever, I need pants.

I scanned the room and spotted a pair of loose jeans on the floor. I slowly walked over, paying attention to every step I took.

"Matt what the hell." It wasn't much of a question...but I answered anyway.

"I'm walking, Mello." He rolled his eyes.

"Right." I continued my slow walk until I reached my pants and pulled them on. Ah, crap. Where's my belt?

"Matt," I whipped my head around and stumbled a bit due to the quickness.

"Nn...uh, yeah?" I answered, trying to stop the dizziness.

"Why do you wear those goggles all the time?"

"Goggles? What goggles?"

"The goggles on your face, idiot." I lifted my hand to my face.

"Oh! These ones!" I didn't answer his question.

"...Matt."

"What?"

"Answer my question."

"...What question?" He sighed.

"Why do you wear those goggles?"

"Oh yeah! Uhm, I...dunno." I lied.

"Matt,"

"Okay, fine! I'm lying!" I confessed. He rolled his eyes. "It's 'cause people make fun of 'em." I ran my fingers through my still dripping hair.

"Why?" he asked.

"I dunno."

"...Lemmie see them." He stepped closer.

"Wh- no!" I objected failing to step back very far due to the wall.

"Why not?"

"'Cause I don't like them!"

"Yeah, I already figured that out. Just let me see! I promise I won't laugh!"

"No!" Suddenly he pounced on me. "Gah! Mello! Get off!" He straddled my stomach. I squirmed and then noticed the position and blushed. "M-Mello! Get off of me! This position makes me a little more than uncomfortable!"

"Damn it, Matt! Calm down! You know way more about me than I know about you! At least let me see your fucking eye colour!"

"Ba! I'll tell you my name instead! It's Ma--" a hand was slapped over my mouth.

"Sh!... Someone's coming!" He jumped up from me and plopped down on his bed and I sat up rubbing my head when the door was slammed open.

"Matt you asshole!" Shika screamed marching over to me.

"What did--" a hand connected with my face. "Ouch!"

"You know what you did!"

"Shika! Honestly I don't!" She suddenly started crying and fell to her knees. "H-hey!" I crawled over to her.

"Go away! I hate you!" I backed away.

"Yeah uhm, that's Shika. She's like, all the Types." Mello nodded.

"Fine! Ignore me!" Shika screamed and stormed out.

"Wow..." Mello said.

"Uhm, let's just go to Near's..." I walked out the door as well with Mello following behind.

"So does Near have a Type?" Mello asked.

"Uh, yeah. He's Type B. Quiet and stuff. And he's like, outstandingly smart." I said. He was silent. I just prayed I wouldn't have to run into Shika again.

We finally got to a thin, brown door on the third story and I pressed my ear against the door.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Mello asked.

"I...I don't know. I just felt like being Super Spy Matt or something..." I pulled away from the door and kicked it. "Stop! In the name of the law! You have the right to remain sil--"

"Matt just come in." I heard the quiet voice sound from beyond the door.

"What? Who is this 'Matt' you speak of?" Mello sighed and twisted the doorknob. I stuck my tongue out behind his back and floated on inside.

Near's room might have been the smallest room in Wammy's. There was one simple bed, a fairly large shelf overflowing with books, and toys cluttered the rest of the room. Charlee was already there.

"Hello, Matt." Near greeted. "Please have a seat." Mello quirked an eyebrow.

"That's Mello Yello." I told near. Mello glared at me. I smiled.

"I see. It's nice to meet you, Mello." Mello looked irritated.

"Uh, so Mello...this is Near," I pointed. Mello blew hair out of his face. "Gah! Mello! C'mon! Talk!" I stamped my foot on the ground like a little kid with every word and pouted.

"Matt, it's fine. He doesn't have to talk if he doesn't wish to. I highly doubt he wanted to come over here in the first place." Near said.

"Fine. If you're not talking we're leaving." I stuck my tongue out.

"No." Mello said and sat on the bed next to Charlee. I sighed and sat next to them as well. We sat in what felt like the hundredth unnecessary silence in three days.

"I have to, um, use the bathroom..." I said. Little bug, probably didn't wanna talk to me anyway.

"Okay. Let's leave." Mello got up and walked out.

"D...don't mind him."

"No, it's fine. Goodbye, Matt." Near didn't look up.

"Later," I rushed out the door to find Mello.

Mello, of course did not get very far and I slammed into his back with so much force I almost fell on him.

"Hey! Watch it!" he snapped.

"Dude, take a chill pill," I caught back up to him. Why was he going so fast?

"Take that chill pill and shove it up your ass!" What?

"Don't tell me what to put in my arse!"

"Arse?" He looked at me. Why do people always ask what that means?

"Er, never mind." I continue walking. "Soo...what's up with you and N--"

"Nothing." I doubted that. "It's almost time for dinner."

"Mello, dinner is in like, three hours. What's up with you?"

"I said nothing." He turned abruptly and marched down the set of stairs blocking us from our room.

"Mello, why in the world do you have girl's shorts on?" I asked getting to the base of the stairs. He stopped and turned on his heel.

"What?"

"Y-your shorts..." Oh crap. I wasn't the best subject changer.

"What about them?"

"They're...nice." I said and continued walking.

"Wait. What did you say before?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me,"

"Ugh. I know him." I nodded.

"Oh. What a reason to freak."

"Okay, whatever. Tell me what you said."

"Uh," I instantly thought of a song. And started humming it.  
"Matt, why." It was more of a statement.

"Uh, why what?"

"Why are you humming that song? Mm?" Oh...crap.

"Uhh...what...song?"

"You were singing that because of me!" he snapped and turned around.

"O-of course not!" I backed away. I mentally reached for the door. It was only a few feet away.

"Ugh! You're just like everyone else! They all think I look like a lady! And that's exactly what you think too! Dude Looks Like a Lady!" He stormed into the room and locked the door. Hm...only one thing to do...

"MELLOOOOOOO!!!" I screamed as loudly as possible. I leaped for the door and pounded on it. I obviously did not expect him to yank it open and pull me inside by my shirt's collar.

"Quiet down!" he scolded and slammed the door shut. Yes, I won. I sat back down on my bed and made sure I hummed a song other than the earlier one. I chose the Mario theme song.

Hours later, I'd decided we weren't hungry. I looked at Mello.

"Mello, what are you doing?"

"Setting the alarm,"

"..." Then I remembered we had school the next day. And it was already midnight. I sighed and laid down.

"Matt," I heard Mello a while later.

"Yeah?"

"Why can't I see your eyes?" Oh joy. This again.

"Why would you want to?"

"Oh come on, you already called me a girl." I rolled over onto my side. "And you still have your goggles on when you're sleeping!"

"Say please."

"What?"

"Please. Say please." I smirked.

"I don't want to."

"Then you're not seeing my eye colour. Goodnight." I jerked the blanket up to my neck and closed my eyes.

"But--"

"I said goodnight." I laid there for a few moments feeling content. Until I heard a voice. I opened my eyes and Mello looked cross. "What was that?" I asked. He muttered again. "I'm sorry, Mello," I grinned. "but I can't hear you."

"I said please damn it."

"Please what?"

"Please...let me see your eyes."

"Okay, fine." I rolled off my bed. "But why do you want to see them so bad anyway?"

"I don't know. I just want to." Seemed like a good answer. So I walked over on my knees to his bed.

"Okay, promise you won't make fun of me. Or tell anyone what colours they are."

"Promise," he declared sitting up. "just let me see!" He grabbed at my goggles and I pulled back.

"Hey, calm it." I laughed and tugged at the strap. He looked more interested than I thought he was. And more than he should be. I let them drop to my neck.

"Damn it, Matt, you need to open your eyes too." he said.

"Oh," I slowly opened them.

"..."

"..."

"...I honestly don't see what the big problem was," he said, leaning closer.

"Uh, bubble. You're in it." He apparently didn't care. So neither did I.

"Why do you hate them?" he asked.

"I...guess I don't really have a reason. But they're weird."

"Not really. At least you're not blind." I scoffed.

"I don't even remember what my own eye colour is." I stated.

"Do you even want to know?" I thought.

"I guess."

"The left one is orange and the other one is blue-green."

"Mm," I pulled my goggles back up. "I like your eyes though." Oops. Did I say that out loud?

"Uh, thanks..." He laid back down and I hopped up on my bed. "Matt," I barely heard it because I was drifting.

"Nn, yeah?"

"I like your eyes too."


	3. Truths and Dares

I'm SO sorry this is late!!

+gives candy+

I had Writer's block and...I was avoiding typing...^^;

Anyway...

Uhhhhhhhh........time skip.

To DECEMBER!!!!!!!!!!

E-enjoy?

- - -

8 MONTHS LATER :)

My time with Mello had taught me a lot.

Like that I need to keep him and Near away from each other.

And I also learned that Mello likes chocolate.

A lot.

He also never whined. He bitched. Or take it until he passed out or whatever.

For example, in the first few days of the month it had started to snow bad.

As in, blizzard bad.

And he had insisted on buying this special limited time chocolate that he apparently didn't know was on the market until the last day.

So we sneaked out at around eight. Of course he would choose a freezing cold time.

We had been walking for at least an hour. I didn't have the best sense of direction.

I assumed we were close, because I could see lights ahead. I knew it was cold but Mello would have said something about me being a baby so I kept quiet. Mello, on the other hand hadn't said anything. He was usually bitching by then.

I heard a small thud and looked over my shoulder. And there was Mello, unconscious, in the three foot snow.

At first I thought he was fooling, but when he refused to get up after a few minutes I panicked. Like any normal person would do if their best friend passed out.

Of course, nobody else was around to see and or hear me, so I would have to carry the boy.

This, I was not looking forward to.

It turned out he probably only weighed ninety pounds, so it was fairly easy.

Roger was not pleased when I tried to sneak back in carrying a possibly dead orphan.

But obviously he was fine, apart from a week long cold.

Because Mello can't die. Because he's...Mello.

It was Saturday. And I had never been more bored in my entire life. So I took this chance to do something. I found Charlee and dragged her to our room and sat her down.

"So...why are we here again?" Charlee asked.

"You are the best at coming up with things to do?" I suggested. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well I do have a game we could play,"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Truth or dare." Oh Mello was going to love this. I grinned.

"Sure, who wants to go first?"

"What? Who said that I wanted to play?" Mello whined.

"I did." I said.

"I'll go, truth or dare Matt?" Charlee cut in.

"Dare." I heard Mello sigh.

"I dare you...to go in the air vents and stay there for at least thirty minutes."

"Pff," I said. "I need a boost, Mels." He sighed again and stood up. We got the louver off and he locked his fingers together.

"Go." he said. I jumped up and shoved myself into the vent. He put the louver back and it was pretty dark. I heard Charlee speak again.

"Well, since he's up there...truth or dare, Mello?" I decided to keep listening.

"Truth."

"Who do you like?" I smirked. I'd asked him that for months and he wouldn't tell me.

"No one." he answered.

"You're lying."

"What? No I'm not!"

"Fine, whatever. But now you have to do a dare."

"Fine, I will."

"Good."

"Good."

"Okay I'll just ask now..." The vent shifted.

"Goo--"

"Quit it. Okay...henh," that sounded evil. "I dare you to tell me who you like."

"Damn it, Charlee," I tried to keep from laughing.

"C'mon! You can't pass up a dare! You're Mello!"

"Ugh...fine. But I swear to God, Charlee; if you tell anyone--"

"Chill, Mello. Of course I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Not even Matt." Well too late for that.

"Okay, okay. Just spill!" she urged.

"And...you can't like...you know...hate me for it. Not like I care, though." I heard her chuckle.

"Mello, calm down. I won't tell, I won't be mean, and I won't do whatever it is I could do that might hurt you in any way. Pinkie swear." There was a short silence after.

"Okay...it's..." He mumbled something.

"What was that?" I remembered the night when he got to see my eye colour.

"I like...HIM...okay?" My smile might as well have melted.

"Who's 'HIM'?"

"M...Matt." It was then that the vent collapsed. Wow. The ceiling is thin. The vent crashed to the floor, as did I and I heard Charlee shriek.

"Matt?" I noted Mello's footsteps getting closer. I felt the metal shift and it rolled over to reveal my most likely dismembered body.

"H-how long was th-that?" I asked. Mello sniggered and Charlee got up to help me. But then Roger came in. I watched as he surveyed the room.

"Charlee, please step outside for a moment." Charlee nodded and slipped away. "What on earth did you two do?!" he asked.

"Ridding ourselves of boredom?" I suggested.

"I have had enough of both of you!" he yelled. I cringed. "Mello! I want your stuff out of here by dinner. Move down to room...2-63." ...Oh fu-that's Clyde's room!

"N-no! I'll move instead," I said. I must have been bleeding somewhere, because I was getting dizzy.

"I don't care who goes, just one of you needs to!" And with that, Roger left. We sat in silence. I felt dizzier but was thinking about what Mello had said. He liked me? As in...'like like'?

My vision started to blur.

"Matt?!" Did he really...

- - -

I woke up to a severe pain in my lower back and left shoulder. Instantly I could tell where I was; Shika's room. Why? I do not know. But she always seems to stick her nose into my business. She probably likes me. Wait...Mello. Did he really like me? I guess I had never found girls attractive, and my only girlfriend was Charlee, for about a week. But I was pretty sure I wasn't gay...wasn't I? I can see why Mello wouldn't tell me this, but how did I feel? I could always confront him about it but he may get mad. I could wait until he tells me himself, but what if he doesn't? Did I want him to? I blushed as I thought about this stupid situation. What if I talked to Charlee about it...? That might work!

"Matt!" the high-pitched voice belonging to Shika rang through the room. "You're awake! Want some water?" She fluffed my pillow and adjusted my blanket. Before I answered she skip/walked out of the room. I smiled at her randomness. But, now what? Where was Mello?

Almost as if reading my mind, he walked in, wiping his hands on his loose pants and shirt.

He looked stressed and tired. He looked up and I saw that his eyes were half-lidded.

"Matt!" he walked faster over to me.

"Yepp, that's me." I said absently. He effortlessly rolled his eyes.

"Do you even know how long you were out?" Uh...

"No, I don't."

"Two. Freakin'. Days." he informed. Really?

"Hm,"

"Matt," he knelt down. Was he blushing? "I-I'm glad you're okay," he said. He wrapped his arms around me and I blinked.

"Thanks..." He unwrapped his arms. We were both blushing by now.

"So..."

"I heard what you said." I blurted.

"Wh-what?" Oops...

- - -

Hmmm...

Tell me what you think, please!

For free...Mello...chothes!...

ahem...


	4. Please?

Lol

I've got no idea what I'm doing yet.

But I have an idea for later.

But only if you want more CLYDE!!!!!

- - -

His question -if that's what you wish to call it- was left unanswered. My mind was racing. I had no idea what I would say to him.

It looked like he might say something, but Charlee walked in with a glass of water.

"Uhm, Shika said to give this to you," she handed me the glass. I could practically smell the awkwardness.

"I...I'll be back later..." Mello got up and left.

"What was that about? He hasn't left this room since you passed out...I don't even think he ate anything. Or studied, for that matter." Charlee trailed off.

"Charlee..."

"Hunh?" She was abruptly pulled out of her rambling. "Oh, yeah?"

"Did...did Mello really mean that?" Charlee raised an eyebrow. Then her eyes widened with realisation.

"Uhh, mean what?"

"You know what I mean."

"N-no I don't." I looked her in the eye. She can't stand that.

"Are you sure?" She bit her lip then shook her head in frustration.

"Ugh, fine. Yes, I know what you mean."

"Good. Give advice. Now."

"Hunh? I-I guess I could. Wait, why?"

"Because I don't know if I like him as well!" I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, jeez. Calm down."

"How can I calm down at a time like this?!" I hit the bed like a child, grinning at her. She laughed and patted my head.

"Okay, fine. Do you think you like him back?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you."

"Why are you making this so hard! You need to chill out young man." She sighed loudly. "Hokay, so have you said anything to him about knowing what he said?"

"Well, kind of. I blurted out that I heard what he said but then you came in." She nodded and looked thoughtful.

"Well then, it's too late to turn back now. I vote you talk to him. And something just tells me that you like him."

"Igh, that's the problem! I don't want to go and tell him that, then have to turn him down!" I protested.

"Humm...what if I talk to him?"

"I have no idea what the hell that would solve."

"Wah, you're so difficult! You're acting like a gi--" Charlee snorted.

"What?" She started laughing. "Acting like a what?"

"Ha! A-a girl!" I raised my eyebrows.

"Uhm, no. I'm not."

"Matt, you're obviously gay for Mello." I opened my mouth to yell at her, but she giggled and skipped away. "Hahaha! Good luck!" She winked at me and was gone. I stood up. Then I fell.

"Ah!" I landed with a soft but painful thud. "Shit..." I sat on my knees and rubbed my back. "Stupid hardwood floors...killing spree...carpet..." I rambled on as I steadily got to my feet.

"You okay?" Mello walked in with Shika following.

"Oh no! Matt!" She sprinted over to me. "You're not supposed to get up yet!" If only I'd known that sooner...

Mello sat against a wall and Shika forced me back onto the bed.

"I'm glad you're up! Because Mello's been absolutely DYING to tell you something!" Mello's head shot up.

"What?" I asked. The image of Mello trying to strangle Shika crossed my mind. Shika giggled and bent down to whisper into my ear.

"Uhh, yeah, I know..." She smiled sweetly and skipped off. She obviously wasn't trying to cause any problems. Mello and I sat in silence.

"What did she say?..." I nervously chewed on the inside of my cheek. "Well?"

"She...well...it was nothing important...really." I lied. He looked down to the floor.

"Well," he looked back up at me again. "if it was 'nothing', why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to?..."

"..."

"So anyway--"

"Matt, please tell me?" I bit back a smirk. Then I remembered what we were talking about.

"But Mello,"

"See, it was something about me." He stood up.

"No, no! Not like that!"

"Then tell me!" I'd never seen him so stressed before. There was only one way to solve this problem; hit things. "And don't even think about hitting things or whatever." Wow. He really knew me.

"She told me you like someone. She didn't say who, though. And I do not know why she told me that, or why you were apparently dying to tell me." I shrugged. "But why would you tell her who you like and not me?" This is why I was in Wammy's. I think.

"Uh, well, girls seem to understand this stuff better than boys. So uh, yeah."

"I'm as much as a girl as a guy can get, according to Charlee." I pointed out.

"She's right." I rolled my eyes.

"But anyway, you might as well tell me who it is." I suggested. Even though I already knew.

"Wait. You said you heard me tell Charlee something."

"Errr, yeah?"

"What was it?"

"You continued playing the game." I said simply. Hey, at least I wasn't lying.

"What did we say?" He asked. I made my best fake thinking face.

"No clue. I was in the vent, remember?"

"Right...then how did you know that we continued playing the game?" ...Shit.

"I...just assumed?" I began quietly humming the Mario theme tune, which, according to Mello, meant I was nervous. Or lying. In this case I was doing both. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Mm hmm... How did you know what we were talking about that?"

"Uhh, about what?"

"Matt, don't be stupid."

"What?! I'm not stupid!"

"I just told you not to be stupid; I didn't say you were stupid."

"Same thing..." Good. I got him off of that topic.

"Anyway," Damn it! "If you already heard it, then just tell me. I made a noise that sounded like a mix of a laugh and a crying sound. But then I realised something: I loved Mello.

This realisation almost made me burst into tears, the way you do when you figure something out and you're so happy you almost cry. You know that feeling.

"Err, Matt? You okay?"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" I said, louder than necessary.

"...Sure you are." He sounded doubtful. "So, just tell me."

"What's the magic word?" I grinned.

"Matt..."

"Wrong!"

"I already said--"

"Wrong."

"Don't--"

"Wrong again." He sighed.

"Please."

"'Please' what?"

"Tell me what you heard."

"Okay, fine." We sat in silence. Again.

"Matt,"

"Yeah?"

"Speak."

"...Woof?" He placed his face in his palm. "Oh, you mean that!" I said.

"..." He peered at me through his fingers.

"You told her who you liked. And that person," I did a dramatic pause. "was me."

- - -

Yes.

It's 3 in the fucking morning.

Whoopdie fucking doo.

And yes, I know I'm 'mean' for leaving this chapter like this.

Anyway.

If you have any ideas for some chappies, let me know!

I'll give you credit for the idea.

And, if you want to see more Clyde, Zed, and Leon (lol my cat's name), tell me in a review.


	5. Our Mark

...Yay.

- - -

"..." He refused to say anything for a while.

"Err, Mello?" I asked.

"Matt. I want you to do something."

"...What?"

"Come to my room." Damn. I think he was avoiding the subject.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want people interrupting us." He said.

"...Okay." I got up slowly and we walked to his room. It was the same, but emptier. They had already moved my bed.

"Okay," Mello started. He went down and reached under his bed, pulling something out. "See this?"

"Uhm, yeah." I said. "What is it?"

"It's an ear piercing gun." He stated.

"Wha... Where the hell did you find that? We're in an orphanage!"

"Don't question me." He said. I looked at him and the gun.

"Okay, yes. I see the gun." I said.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Good. I'm going to pierce one of your ears, and...I guess you can pierce mine too." He said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what?" Why the hell did he suddenly want to do this?

"What's the problem? You like me right? This'll be like...our mark."

"Mark? How do you know that I--"

"Here." Mello cut in, thrusting the piercing gun at me. I slowly took it and studied it.

"...Both of them?" I ask.

"No, just the right one. The earring's already set, so just put it up and squeeze it." Mello said. I stared blankly at the gun for a moment. "Well?" I glanced up.

"What?"

"Hurry up!" He said.

"Okay, okay! Chill out. Lean forward." I said. He rolled his eyes and leaned in. I placed his earlobe between the space. "Ready?"

"'Course." He said. I bit my lip and pushed as hard as I could. A loud click echoed through the room. "Ow." He said, leaning back. He grabbed a bottle of alcohol and poured a bit on his ear.

"Uhm," He snatched the gun away.

"Your turn." He said. "What ear?"

"R-right..." I said.

"Good answer." He reset the gun with a new earing and told me to lean in. He sighed. "Ready?" He asked sarcastically.

"No," I said, but he punched it anyway. "Shi--!" He pressed his lips to mine suddenly and stopped me from yelling. I felt my cheeks heat up and my eyes were wide. I let them close slowly and pressed in as well. I ignored the throbbing in my ear as he moved his lips. I awkwardly moved my lips with his and he relaxed a bit. Mello leaned in a bit and rested his hand on my shoulder. I leaned with the same force with my hand placed on his waist and the other caressing his cheek. He slowly pushed me down until he was sitting on my stomach, both of us still kissing. He bit my lip and pulled lightly. My face was burning and I needed air. His tongue flickered against my bottom lip. I suddenly heard the doorknob click.

"Hey, you guys. I--" Charlee stopped in her tracks. Mello was still pinning me down, our lips were swollen slightly, and we were out of breath. She tried to bite back a smile, but failed. "Did I...interrupt something?" She asked, looking over to the side. "Why is that there?" She pointed to the piercing gun.

"Uh, yeah...you're kind of--"

"Mello! Did you pierce your ear?" Charlee interrupted me.

"Well, not ex--"

"So what were you two doing like that?" Should I go and tell the others that you guys are--"

"No." Mello said.

"I was kidding." She said. "So what's with the earrings?"

"Mello made me do it." I said. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Well, have fun you two." She said, before walking off. Mello rolled his eyes and laid himself on me fully. I quickly adjusted to the sudden weight and wrapped my arms around him.

After a while Mello spoke up.

"Mm...Matt. Roger'll be doing rounds soon...you should probably go." He said, not showing any sigh of getting up.

"Well, for me to leave you're going to have to get up." I explained. He sighed and pushed himself up. Once standing, he held out a hand and I gladly took it.

"So...we're together now?" I asked, blushing.

"You're all mine." He captured my lips in a long kiss before sending me off.

"I'm all Mello's..." I silently told myself as I walked down the hallway. "All Mello's...all Mello's...all--" I reached the door to mine and Clyde's room and took a deep breath. I slowly opened the door and looked inside. I sighed when I noticed that he was already sleeping and let myself in.

I sneaked into my bed and fell asleep quickly, not wanting morning to come.

- - -

I awoke to find that Clyde had already left.

Probably off torturing others.

I kicked the blankets off of the bed and shivered at the cold hitting my skin. Then I realised something.

Today is Mello's birthday.

I cursed under my breath and jumped into the shower. Afterwards, I ran to the closet, clad in my boxers, to find that none of my clothes had been moved.

That, of Clyde did something with them.

Either way, I had no clothes.

I couldn't wear the ones from last night because I sent them to the laundry.

What was a naked boy like me to do?

Walk around in his underwear all day?

I think not.

Mello's room was around the corner, and most of the children were in bed still. Or in class.

In the winter, you could only have three classes, but you had to have one. Mello and had only taken one, but that class was in the afternoon. And I had somehow gotten out of having a class.

I sighed and cracked open the door. The coast was clear. So I began making my way around to Mello's room.

"Why hello there, Matt." I froze. "Don't worry. It's only me." Charlee walked up from behind me.

"Go away." I said blushing.

"Wow, Matt. How far did you and Mello take it last night?" She laughed.

"No. My clothes aren't in my room. So I'm seeing if Mello has them still." I started walking faster.

"Aw, come on Matt. Your boxers are so cute. One Up." She giggled at her teasing.

"Why the hell are you up so early?" I asked, rounding the corner.

"I don't know. Why are you walking to Mello's room in your undies?" She laughed. "Alright, fine. I'll leave you alone. See you later, Matt." She skipped off and I got to Mello's door.

"Mello, I need pants." I said, walking inside. Mello looked up from his book.

"...Yeah. Uhm, nice boxers." He sniggered.

"Shut up." I said.

"Matt, I love you." He smirked and got up, walking to the closet. He tossed me a pair of jeans. I slipped them on and got a blur of orange and black in my face.

"Gee, thanks." I slipped the shirt on and adjusted my goggles. "So now what?"

"I was just studying." He said.

"What a surprise..." I said. It wasn't that it hurt, it was just that I wished he would not study as much.

"...What?" I looked at him.

"Hunh?"

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh. Nothing." I said, smiling. He blinked at me.

"Take your goggles off," He said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Come on. We're together now. You have to let me see them more." He said.

"But--"

"I've already seen them before. If you take them off, I'll stop studying and you can kiss me." He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Only for you." I slid them around my neck and he smiled.

"Okay." He snapped his book shut and got up, stretching before walking over to me. "Have at it." He puckered his lips stupidly and I laughed. He opened one eye and I waved. He sighed and I smelled chocolate on his breath.

"Have you been eating chocolate?" I asked.

"Duh." He said. "Are you going to kiss me, or not?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips onto his for a moment, before pulling back.

"Happy?"

"No." He pulled me back in by my hand and kissed me harder. I gasped on impact, giving him time to slip his tongue into my mouth and lightly lick the roof of my mouth. I sighed contently at the slight taste of chocolate. He pulled back.

"There." He said. "Now I'm happy." I had no idea how he wasn't blushing, but I could tell I was. In fact, I might have burnt.

"G-good." I said. "Uhh, g-go back to studying, I guess. I'll see you later." I put my goggles back on and stumbled out of the room, the sound of his laughter filling the air.

I had gotten most of the way down the hall before I was stopped and almost knocked over by a large hand on my forehead.

"Where do you think you're goin', Crunchberry?"

"Crunchberry?"

"Shut up, Crunch." He shoved me harder and I fell.

"Bugger off!" I said, sitting up.

"What were you doin' in Mello's room?" He asked.

"None of your business." I said, getting up. A foot connected with my chest and smashed me into the ground. I gasped for air as my head hit the floor.

"Not on my watch," He grabbed at my goggles and pulled, until the band snapped. I closed my eyes at the intruding light.

"Asshole." A fist was connected with my cheek bone and I choked back a yell. I wanted no attention.

"What'd ya call me?" He snarled.

"Y-you're an asshole, Clyde!" He jammed his knee into the middle of my chest and I coughed.

"Think before you speak, Crunchberry." He said, with another punch to my eye, before stomping on the goggles and fleeing the scene. I caught my breath. I had to get away before somebody saw me like this.

I slowly sat up and made my way outside, going behind The Wammy's House. I sighed shakily and slid down the wall. I could feel my cheek swelling up. I was definitely going to have a black eye from the last punch. I most likely had a bruise on my chest too. I couldn't let Mello see me like this, or else he'd beat Clyde up and he'd know I told on him.

I rested my face on the cold brick wall, hoping to lessen the swelling. It was snowing lightly, and a thin sheet covered the ground.

I sat there for around 3 hours with my cheek on the wall and letting the snow fall onto my face.

"Matt?" I heard a familiar voice and looked up. "Mello's looking for y--whoa, what happened to your face?" Charlee asked.

"Uhm, nothing." I said with a weak smile. She knelt down and grabbed my chin, inspecting my face.

"Doesn't look like 'nothing'." She said.

"Shut up."

"Come on."

"...you can't tell Mello."

"I won't." I sighed.

"Okay, so, I was walking back from Mello's room and when I was going back to my room, Clyde caught me and hit me and broke my gogg--" My eyes widened and I buried my face in my sleeve.

"What the...oh. Matt, shut up about your eyes. They're fine." She said. "I saw anyway." I sighed and glanced up.

"It's not that. My goggles are still in the hallway broken. Mello's going to find them."

- - -

Sorry this is late~

I've decided to answer reviews.

Lozzy035

Thank you. I need to put more Near in though~

Cazzylove

Thank you. He said woof because Mello said "Speak."

NightRoseK

Thank you, very much. I loved Super Spy Matt too :) Someone should draw him~ Lol

Ill give flowers-for your life

Thanks. Don't worry, I'll try hard to make him fight like a Mello :)


	6. Flamable Alcohol

Y hallo thar, children.

You've come back for another adventure with Matt and Mell-Bear, I see?

That's good.

Sorry this is late.

It's summer and I don't pay attention...

-headdesk-

Hope ya live!~

-*-8-*-

Luckily, before anybody found them, I picked up my goggles and quickly trotted back to my room. I walked into the bathroom to check on my face.

A light bruise stained my cheek, and there wasn't any sign of a black eye. I lifted my shirt up and inspected my purple bruise on the middle of my chest. That one, was surprisingly the worse.

My lip was somehow cut, but that should heal up soon.

I sighed and pulled my shirt back down. I looked at my hopeless goggles and winced. Those were the only things I had to remind me of my mother, and they were ruined. Just like my Game Boy, my shark tooth necklace, and my belt buckle. And all were broken due to something Clyde had done.

I honestly hated him. And I never hated anyone.

A sharp rap at the door jolted me out of my thoughts and I jumped slightly.

"Matt?" I let out a breath in relief. It was Mello.

…

Oh shit.

"Uhm, hang on!" I said, frantically looking around for something to cover my bruise with. I found a pile of beads. I shoved them in my pocket. Might as well.

I found an old bottle of liquid cover-up that must have been left here by the last person who used this room.

I quickly smeared some over the bruise and unlocked the door.

"Come in." He did so, and I smiled at him.

"...where are your goggles?" He asked.

"Oh uhh, I was washing my face."

"Well how come I didn't hear water running?"

"Uhm, because I was using a cloth."

"Where's the cloth?"

"I put it in the dirty clothes shoot..." He looked at me, before touching my face.

"Why do you have makeup on?" He asked.

"Because I can." I said.

"That's not an answer."

"Well it's my answer."

"Oh...kay then..." He didn't look convinced, but at least he hadn't seen the mark.

"So..." I winced as I bit my lip to hide it.

"My class is over." He stated. "Wanna go to my room?"

"Sure." He lead the way down the hall and slammed open the door.

"That was necessary..." I said.

"Yep." I walked into the room. Wasn't there something I needed to remember?

…

Oh yeah.

Mello's birthday.

I flopped onto his bed.

"...and-Matt, are you listening to me?"

"...yes."

"What was I saying?" Mello crossed his arms.

"...Uhm...something about...Near?"

"I was telling you how I met him." I looked up.

"Oh? Sorry." Mello sighed.

"Okay...anyway. I was...9? Yeah, I think that's it. And some weirdo kid moved in..."

-*-Flashback-*-

Mihael sat on his driveway, driven out by his mother and father fighting

He had nothing to do, so he just sat there.

He glanced up at the roar of a moving van, which came to a screeching halt, and was followed by a small silver car.

He watched his new neighbours step out of the car.

One was a tall man, with semi-short brown hair and a white t-shirt with jeans. He had a bit of a potbelly, and Mihael could tell that he was bad news.

Next, a woman with blonde hair down to the small of her back, a little shorter than the man. She looked depressed and broken, despite all of the makeup.

A third occupant hoped out. She looked to be about 4 or 5, and she looked exactly like her mother. The little girl clung onto her mother and bounced happily.

The final occupant stepped out. This boy caught Mihael's eye the most. He had snow white hair, and was wearing all white clothes. He was holding at least 3 robot toys and was much shorter than the rest. He looked the same age as the girl, but more mature. Mihael guessed 7. A lock of hair was wrapped around his pointer finger and his eyes were dull. Grey. Mihael decided he didn't like te boy, right then and there.

"Mommy!" The little girl piped up. "Who's that?" She pointed to Mihael.

"She's probably our neighbour. Why don't you go talk to her, Tarah?"

"Mother...I'm pretty sure he's a boy." the white haired boy stated. Mihael twitched.

"Why don't you go and talk to him then?" The boy sighed and slowly made his way to Mihael.

"Hello. My name is Nate. Do you live here? If you do, I'm you're new neighbour..." Nate stared into Mihael's eyes. Even his eyes were dull.

"Cool. Yeah, I live here. Nice meeting you. I'm Mihael. Bye." Mihael glared at the boy.

"Have a good day, Mihael." Nate walked off.

-*-End of flashback-*-

"And...things got worse from there..." Mello said.

"How so?" I was truly interested. I wondered if this would lead to why he was here now.

"S-so...his dad..."

-*-Flashback-*-

Nate and Mihael both sat on their driveways, while their parents talked. It had been almost 7 months, but they were just now meeting.

Nate had a puzzle, and kept himself occupied, while Mihael just sat there.

A loud clatter of glass falling to the floor made both boys look up. Suddenly, Nate's father barged out the door.

"Bret!" The woman came out. "Bret, wait!" Mihael watched as the man, apparently Bret, yanked up Nate, who cringed. He marched into the house, followed by the frantic woman.

-*-End of flashback-*-

"I found out that my mom was reading the bible. Near's dad got pissed and...they left. After that, there was a lot of yelling. And a week later, the house was emptied. I heard the father killed the mom nd little girl, and then himself. He obviously didn't kill Near."

"So...what happened to you?" I asked. He was quiet for a moment, before he smiled weakly.

"I-I was...sitting outside...again. Because they were yelling again, right? So...I never knew what went on, but I always heard the yelling and stuff from out there...but one day...I think my mom said something...and my dad...left. Just left. I didn't hear from him at all. Neither did my mom, that I know of. And then...a few years later...we still lived there, my mom and I. And...he came back..." He put his forehead in his hand and smiled a little more.

"M-Mello..."

"And he came in...I was cleaning, like usual.. My mom was watching TV on the couch. And then he just walked in. And he picked me up, and threw me out of the way. And made his way to my mom." Mello shook. "I tried to fight back, but got cut by some knife on my forearm. But I still tried until he knocked me against the wall and I couldn't move well.

"He got to her, and he said, 'Anna, it's been nice knowing you.' and knocked over one of the bottles of alcohol. My mom looked at him, and he...took out a match, right? And he smirked all creepy like, and lit the match. He chuckled, and dropped it onto the spilled alcohol." Mello laughed lightly.

"Why...why are you laughing?" I asked.

"It lit so fucking fast, Matt..." He said. "And he was laughing more...and hit my mother off of the couch...onto the fire that had started...I...I remember the screams like...like it happened yesterday...and...I remember the smell...and my father...he looked at me...and kicked at the flames. One caught onto the sleeve on my shirt and I panicked before running out of the house. I have a scar," He lifter the sleeve and showed a small burn scar. "I never saw him come out..." He shook more. He withdrew a long breath. "And...and then I was sent to an office thing. I didn't speak for days. But they sent me here, after that." Mello smiled. "And I met you..." I blushed.

"M...Mello...I'm sorry..."

"It...wasn't your fault."

"I...have a present for you. For your birthday." I said. I did? Crap. I dug in my pockets until I felt the beads. I pulled them out slowly.

"A...rosary?" He looked puzzled. "How did you know I was Catholic?"

"I actually found this." I admitted.

"...thanks." He leaned in and pecked me on the cheek. I winced. "Why'd you wince?"

"I didn't." He looked at me. And began to rub the makeup off. "...who did this to you?" He asked.

"N-no one."

"Do you have anymore?" He began looking all over my face and neck.

"No..." I lied.

"What about your stomach?" He pulled my shirt up and revealed the worse one. His eyes widened. "It was Clyde, wasn't it?! Where are your goggles? What happened to your lip?"

"Calm down! He just...hit me! Okay?"

"So it was him..." He got up and left.

"M-Mello! Wait!"

-*-8-*-

8D

…......D8

Review, or we'll hunt you down and eat you! -mellogrin-


	7. Violence

FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!

Or will they?!

READ TO FIND OUT, HOS.

…

JK I LOVE YOU.

-gives candies that she stole from L-

-*-8-*-

I clutched onto the rosary as I ran after Mello as fast as my legs would let me.

"Oi! Mello! Wait!" I yelled. He ignored me and kept running.

I was panicking.

If Roger heard about Mello fighting, he might be kicked out.

And I could not let that happen.

I was inching closer to him as I ran, and grabbed for his shirt. We were just centemetres apart, though, and the sudden movement caused me to trip and fall. I groaned and sat up, but I couldn't see Mello.

"Mello!" I called. I jumped up and continued running. As I tried to find the blonde, my shoulder slammed into someone. It was Near, and since he was so small, he fell straight down and landed lightly.

"Sorry, Near!" I yelled behind my shoulder. Wait, maybe he'd seen where Mello went! "Hey, Near!" I jogged back over and pulled him up.

"Yes, Matt?"

"Did you happen to see where Mello went?"

"Down that hall," He pointed with the hand that wasn't twirling his hair. He didn't ask anything, and seemed to know that it was an emergency.

"Thanks!" I began running again and rounded the corner Near had told me to go down.

Soon, I could hear distant yelling.

"Mello!" I screamed. I nearly crashed into a wall before stopping and peeking around the corner. But Mello saw me.

"Did you do this to him?!" He yanked me out of my hiding spot and lifted my shirt.

"No, I don't know what the fuck you're talkin' about." Clyde said.

"You fucking liar!" Mello shoved me aside and I stumbled back, and he threw the first punch to Clyde's nose.

"Mello, stop!" I yelled, but nothing could stop him now. He threw blow after blow, until Clyde fell flat on his back. Mello landed on his stomach and Clyde gasped for air.

"F-fuck! Get off'a me!" Clyde flipped over and Mello landed on his side.

"Asshole," Mello muttered as he got up. Clyde blindly punched at Mello, his fist sinking into Mello's thin stomach. I watched in horror as bloody fists collided with faces. I silently prayed that someone would see, and break them up before Clyde did anything too fatal. Mello didn't know what Clyde was like.

I heard a rumor that Clyde had beat a kid to death once, but when I asked Roger about it, he either ignored me or simply shooed me away.

I was almost paralyzed by him at one point. That was the worse thing he'd done.

But I knew Mello was a strong fighter as well, and stayed in the same spot.

There was blood everywhere, because Mello had scratched a lot, along with his punching, and his nails were LONG. Red, crescent marks littered his wrists and cheeks, as well as darkening bruises.

"Mello!!" I screamed. He ignored me, but Clyde got distracted long enough for Mello to slam his head into the floor. Clyde growled and got up, pinning Mello down to the floor.

Suddenly, my stomach churned and I tightened my fists, before lunging at him.

"Get off!" I yelled, slamming my fist into his nose. The burning in my head died out and I hit him again. I heard someone yelling barely, but I didn't stop, until I was pulled off of him. Next thing I knew, I was in Roger's office being yelled at. Not like I cared. At least I'd apparently broken Clyde's nose. Then I heard Mello speak up.

"Roger, Clyde is his roommate. Look at what he did!" My shirt was suddenly yanked up and I jumped and glared at Mello.

"Then I guess...Matt will have to move back into your room." Roger blinked. "Now leave." I rolled my eyes and walked out with Mello.

"Great job, idiot; your screaming got us caught." He informed me. I plopped down on his bed and closed my eyes.

"Good." I mumbled. Mello sighed. I heard him walk away, before coming back in new clothes.

"Scoot over." I did so and he laid next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and brought me closer to him.

"I don't wanna do that anymore..." I murmured.

"...okay." He mumbled back and I buried my face into his chest.

-*-

I woke up on the floor.

I groaned, and rolled over, and bumped into Mello's foot.

"You're up." He stated. I didn't move. "Go take a bath." He said. I moaned and rolled onto my back, looking up at him. "Go." He said. I stuck my tongue out and slumped into the bathroom.

I filled the tub up, and used old bubble soap I had when I was younger. I stripped everything onto the floor and jumped in, getting my clothes wet in the process.

'Why was on the floor?' I wondered. I probably rolled off.

I piled the bubbles up and flicked small bits of the suds onto the wall.

Once I decided I was clean, I got out and drained the tub. My knuckles were swollen, and my bruises hadn't gotten any better yet. I dried my hair, wrapped the towel around my waist, and walked out to the dresser. I grabbed a shirt -which happened to be black and purple- and slid it on. I found some boxers and threw the towel somewhere else.

I looked at Mello, who was on the bed reading.

"Mello, I need pants." I said, sitting next to him.

"Go get some..." He mumbled. I huffed and walked back to the dresser.

"Nothing's cleeeeeaann." I whined.

"Wear my pants, then." I yanked a pair of black pants out and put them on. They were tight, but I honestly didn't care.

"Here." I held out the rosary and he looked up.

"Thanks..." He took it and dropped it over his head. I sighed and laid back down.

"This week sucks." I said. "I wanna sleep."

"Well." He said, dully.

"So I will." I yawned deeply and shut my eyes. Mello readjusted to sitting on my legs and I fell asleep again.

-*-

I was woken abruptly, when the door was slammed open, then shut.

"Holy crap, you guys, some new chick just beat the hell out of Clyde." Charlee said.

"Really?" Mello asked.

"Yeah, some chick named Sophie. Apparently he was hitting on her sister, Tiffany."

"Oh...good." I grumbled.

"Did you get your goggles back?" She asked. "...oops."

"No, I didn't." I said. Mello sighed.

"You knew?" He asked.

"...yeah." She admitted. "But I have to go to class, now, so uhm...bye!" She skipped out the door and I rolled over.

"What now?"

"I wanna meet those girls." Mello said, standing up.

"Uhh, okay." I got up too an stretched.

"They're probably in that room Jason moved out of." He said, opening the door. Just then, a small, black haired girl ran past us.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked.

"I dunno, let's follow her."

-*-8-*-

BLAHH.

Sophie is my friend, Tiffanie's, OC.

Tiffany is mine.

Lol

So...

Review or I'll hunt you down and eat you :3


	8. Forget

Whelp...

Here goes~

-*-8-*-

We walked down the hall before coming to a sudden stop by a girl.

"What do you want?" The orange-haired girl asked.

"Are you Tiffany? Or Sophie..." I trailed off.

"Yeah. Tiffany. T-I-F-F-A-N-Y." I blinked.

"Uhh, where is Sophie?"

"I'm over here!" A short girl hopped out of the room nearest us. She had black heir and grey eyes, that seemed to have red specks in them. Tiffany was much taller, with deep blue eyes.

"You guys are sisters?" Mello asked.

"Yep~" Tiffany smiled. Sophie cocked her head.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"We just wanted to meet you." Mello said.

"...well okay then." Tiffany raised an eyebrow.

"What's your name?~" Sophie asked Mello.

"Uhh, Mello." He answered

"Cool~ What about you?"

"Matt..." Sophie blinked.

"Where are your goggles?"

"My...wait, how'd you know I--"

"Never mind. Come on, Sophie." Tiffany shoved her into the room and slammed the door.

"What was that about?" Mello looked at me and shrugged.

"Dunno. I'm going to get dinner. I'll be back." He walked off.

"..." I sat across from the door and took out my DS. After a few minutes, Sophie came back out.

"Hiyah, Matty~" Matty?

"Uhm, hi." She got close and looked at my eyes.

"Pretty!" She squealed.

"Wh.."

"Wanna know my real name?"

"I--"

"It's Surprise~" She plopped down on her knees in front of me.

"That's...uhm..."

"What's yours?"

"I-I'm not allowed to say..."

"Well, I did, didn't I?~" She leaned closed, still looking into my eyes. "It wouldn't happen to be 'Mail', would it?" What?!

"H-how did you..."I shifted uncomfortably.

"The eyes~"

"What?" She stopped speaking, just staring into my eyes. "Uhh,"

"...wow..." She leaned back.

"What?"

"Your parents..." She looked down.

"Hunh?!" I thought about leaving right then and there. I hadn't told anyone about them.

"They," Her voice sounded more focused and mechanic, "were in a bad fight. You were hiding in the closet. You were only 7. They swung at each other for a few minutes, before your mother punched your father in the chest..."

"St--!"

"...and he just seemed to die right there. And your mother was terrified. So, she took you, dropped you off at some orphanage, and ran for it. Weeks later, you were sent here, where you grew up, and met Mello, who's apparently your boyf--" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Hush!" I said. She blinked and I let go.

"Humph~" She leaned in again, this time surprising me by capturing my lips in a kiss. My eyes widened in horror. "I'm going to change that~" She stood up, and walked back into her room. Seconds later, I heard footsteps.

"Hey Matt. You're still here?" I didn't answer. "Matt?" The scene of the uninvited kiss played in my head, over and over, like a broken record that would never wear out. "Earth to Matt," Mello sat in front of me and waved his hand. I felt tears stinging the corners of my eyes. "Wh..Matt?! What happened?! Did you lose your game or something?" That was only once...I couldn't say it out loud. My mouth opened but nothing came out. My lips still tingled.

Suddenly, I snapped back to reality, and blinked back my tears.

"Hunh?"

"Matt! What did you do?!" Mello was frantic.

"Uhh, spaced out..." I lied. He looked at me and sighed.

"Fine. Let's go back to our room..." He stood up, and held out a hand. "But your bed was apparently taken for some new kid. So you'll have to use mine." I took his hand and shrugged.

"Fine by me." He yanked me up and we walked back to the room.

I looked at the clock, and it was almost 9pm. No wonder everyone was gone.

I took my shirt off, and dropped it on the floor, as well as my jeans, leaving my boxers on.

"Dude, we've been in here 10 seconds and you're already stripping." Mello shook his head and waltzed into the bathroom, coming out in his pyjamas 3 minutes later. "...are you going to get dressed?" He asked. I shrugged. "Tsk," He got into his bed and sat against the headboard.

"Are we going to sleep?" I asked.

"What does it look like?" I sighed and crawled over into the bed next to him.

"Do you have school in the morning?" I asked.

"No...I'm just tired." He sunk down in the sheets a bit and I wrapped my arm around his stomach.

"Okay." I buried my face into his chest and fell asleep.

-*-In the span of 4 months-*-

I woke up to a pound on the door. It was Sophie.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You~" She said.

"Goodbye." I slammed the door. Ten seconds later, another knock.

"I don't want you that way!!" I screamed.

"Uhh, Matt?" Whoops~

"Err, hey Ricky..." He coughed.

"Uhh, oh yeah! I got a cheery bomb!" I blinked.

"...and?"

"And...let's...set it off...in..." Spit it out, "Sophie and Tiffan--"

"No." I closed the door.

-*-

Sophie sneaked into our room.

I don't know how, but she did.

Because suddenly someone was hanging upside down in front of me.

"S-Sophie!" I jumped back, and she got closer.

"Gimmie a kiss~" She puckered her lips, and I pushed her away.

"No thank you," I walked away as quickly as I could.

-*-

I answered the door and sighed.

"What now, Ricky?"

"Did you hear about Kira?"

"No shit."

"Dude, he thinks he can beat L! Hah!" He doubled over laughing, and I closed the door.

-*-

"Hey Matty~" I heard Mello's voice, and he covered my eyes with his hand.

"H-hey, Mello," I managed.

"Guess what today is~"

"Uhmm, Th-Thursday?"

"No, you dumbass, it's the day I met you, and I demand chocolate!" I sighed.

"Come with me." I dragged him into our bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"Wh.." I picked up one of his chocolate bars and began eating it. "Hey!!"

"If you want it so bad, come get i--" His lips cut me off, instantly trying to get the small piece of chocolate resting on my tongue. I smiled.

I loved this game~

-*-

By now, Sophie had become a HUGE problem.

I still hadn't told Mello, but she kept coming and trying to steal me away.

Of course, Mello found out eventually.

And I had to hold him back from trying to kill her.

Jee, that was fun.

It had slipped when Sophie sneaked into our room again, and was appearing to rape me. That's how Mello told it to Roger, at least. All she did was kiss me...and I hated it. I ended up shoving her off of the bed and running to Mello. Sophie was pretty pissed. But she quit bothering me so much.

-*-

"Hey, Matt!" Oh dear god...

"Ricky. What do you want?!" He always went around bothering people and telling them useless information.

"Y'know, Kira's getting pretty good."

"So? L promised he'd get him." Mello said, as he walked up.

"Yeah, but...what if he doesn't?" Ricky shrugged and walked away, while Mello and I stood in silence.

-*-

"Ughh, all Mello cares about is becoming L." I complained, as I walked with Tiffany.

"Isn't that all everyone here cares about?" She asked. I thought.

"Not me." I finally said. "But...he just throws his time away..." I frowned.

"Don't blame him, blame this stupid orphanage, using us as experiments." I looked up at her.

She was completely right.

-*-

It was one of the study-for-exams-all-night, then-pass-out-for 15-hours day for Mello. So I decided to stay up with him

Instead, about 19 hours into th studying, I became exhausted, and apparently passed, because I was in bed when I woke up. I assumed Mello put me there, but whatever.

Mello was at his desk, out like a light.

"Mmm..." I heard him stir, but go back to sleep. "Ma.." Was he talking in his sleep? "Fuck!!" He suddenly jumped up, knocking the chair over.

"Mello?" He looked at me.

"S-sorry...uhh, bad dream..."

"...okay."

-*-

"I love you," I said, mostly to myself as Mello threw things around the room.

It was after an exam, and Near had tied with him on the test, but Mello was still second.

Mello stopped abruptly, looking at me.

"Wh..what?" I looked up, somewhat surprised.

"Hunh?"

"You...just said something." He set the book down.

"Uhmm...oh yeah~ Ha..." I glanced down. I heard Mello sigh, and felt him sit next to me. "W--" He suddenly, but sweetly connected our lips for a moment.

"Let's go to bed." He suggested.

"O-okay..." He laid down and I laid down next to him, cuddling into his chest. He brought my chin up and kissed me on the lips one more time.

"Goodnight, Matty~" He whispered.

"...night."

-*-

When I awoke in the morning, our room was a huge mess. Bigger than before. Mello was gone, papers were strewn all over the floor, and most of our belongings were either broken, gone, or laying on the floor. The wallpaper was torn, and Mello's desk was broken in half.

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and looked around again.

Yep.

It had really happened.

I jumped out of the bed and looked around a bit.

"Mello?..." No one answered. I saw a faint glow of orange on top of the broken desk, and walked closer.

There was a pair of new goggles in the middle.

I slipped them on, along with my pants, -which were still on the floor- and walked out, adjusting the goggles onto my head. No one was in the hall. I went around the corner.

"Charlee?" I knocked at her door. The knob clicked.

"Yeah?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Do you know where Mello is?"

"Mello? Uhmm...no. Why?"

"The room is trashed, and he's disappeared." She cocked her head.

"Seriously?" We started walking back to my room. I swung open the door. "...whoa."

"Yeah..." I said. "Help me look fo--"  
"What's that?" She pointed to a note pinned to the wall.

"I didn't notice that there..." I walked over to it, taking it out of it's place. I read it over silently.

"...Matt?" Tears fell onto the paper.. "Hey, what's wrong?" She walked closer to me. I thrusted the note at her. "Wh.." She looked at it.

"'Dear Matt,

I'm sorry.

Just forget you ever met me.

Please.

-Mello'"

She looked up at me.

"What's it mean?" I choked on a small sob.

"He left..."

-*-8-*-

...fff

Blahh, iunno. XD It just came to me. Don't ask.

Review or I'll hunt you down and eat you~ :3 (and don't just comment just saying you don't wanna be eaten :\)


	9. Lost And Found

Huzzah for me deleting that other crappy chapter!

XDD

This is better I hope XD

A little more detail.

And longer.

I hope you like it :3

-*-8-*-

-*-Mello's PoV-*-

I was surly fucking glad that I'd saved all of my money from everything I ever did.

It helped me a hell of a lot.

I took a plane to New York, before I could change my mind and go back to Wammy's.

I hated to leave Matt like that, but I was too much of a coward to tell him face-to-face.

I took a deep breath as I boarded the plane. I knew I would never see Matt again.

The ride was tedious. But I refused to sleep. Matt once told me I sleep talk.

I dug through my bag. Most of the stuff was his.

The broken goggles. Broken DS. Pink and black striped shirt -he wore that one the most. I even took his earring. I suppose stealing all of his crap was selfish/stalkerish of me, but it's not like I'd ever see him again. And if I did -which I wouldn't-, I could just give his shit back.

I sighed as I let the bag drop to the floor. I looked out the window.

God damn, why the fuck did I do this?!

I held my face in my hands, calming myself down. I refused to cry. Matt once told me I was 'cute' when I did.

I pulled out a large chocolate bar, ripping half of the foil off and letting it feather to the ground. A young woman glared at me, and I smiled at her, taking a snapping bite out of my treat.

-*-Matt's PoV-*-

Sighing, I got off the plane that took me to Germany. I looked at the shoppes as I passed them. So much fucking chocolate. I hated it. I felt like burning all of the chocolate in the world. That would surly show Mello...

I brushed my thoughts away, and continued walking. Had I really been walking around for two hours?

Whatever.

I needed to find a hotel or something.

I'd probably have to sneak out before paying...

Whatever.

-*-Mello's PoV-*-

I laid in bed, thinking without stopping myself this time.

I had seriously considered going back to Wammy's to shoot that Sophie in the head.

I half wondered if Matt was still there. Of course he was. And I doubted he'd changed at all! Not like me. He wasn't in the mafia. He hadn't killed 19 men already. He probably hadn't even considered killing anyone!

Well, maybe me.

But I'd die before he found out where I was anyway.

Because my plan involved bombs. Almost always.

Of course, I hadn't set any off yet.

Not while I was inside.

But I was pretty sure that was how I'd go. An asshole who destroyed his best friend, broken his lover's heart, killed probably 100 men by then, considered shooting a girl in the head...

I laughed at myself.

I was just another piece of shit, placed on this planet for destruction and chaos.

I was just one of His tests.

-*-Matt's PoV-*-

I tugged at a piece of my hair. I opened my hand, revealing a clear syringe. Why did I buy this anyway? I had no money for things like drugs.

I picked a small vial up from the counter, containing the drug.

Maybe I would overdose...

Why was I thinking about suicide so much?! It just made me more depressed.

The syringe was already fulled by now. When did that happen? Whatever.

I positioned the needle where my vein should have been. I paused. Was I really going to do this?

I was already slowly pushing the drug in. Too late to turn back now.

I felt the drug sink into my vein.

…

That was it?!

Fuck, I knew I was going to need more...

Fuck.

-*-Mello's PoV-*-

I was one of the lucky ones.

Since I was pretty much the boss, no one had cared when I stole something from their drug stash.

Even if I was 16.

I slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door softly. I set a trail of powder on the toilet seat. I sat on the floor and stared at it for a while.

Why did I get this shit?

Oh yeah; because I was fucked up in the first place.

This wouldn't change anything.

…

Well, yeah, it would, but did you see me caring about dying at this moment? Nah. Once you lose the best person in the world, you honestly won't care about your life anymore.

I positioned myself at the drug.

"Here goes..." I mumbled.

-*-Matt's PoV-*-

Placing the bugs in was not as hard as I thought it would be. All I had to do was wait for everyone to be gone.

I'd watched for months, and I was positive that there were about 14 people in the building. Once they all left, I sneaked in.

The place was pretty nice, despite being the Mafia's hideout.

It took me **ages** to find this place.

I'd traveled almost the whole planet, and it was in LA all along. I sighed.

I placed the bugs and cameras in various spots. It took two long hours, but I got most of them. I heard a car rolling in. Fuck!

-*-Mello's PoV-*-

Damn, gone from the hideout for two hours and someone has sneaked bugs into the place? I rolled my eyes. I'd let them watch. I knew who did it anyway.

I wasn't 2nd for nothing.

Every night I sent a secret glance at the camera, and went to sleep where he could see me.

Might as well.

I checked for cameras in the bathroom. I definitely couldn't have him watching me do drugs.

Luckily, no cameras. I went about my business as usual.

-*-Matt's PoV-*-

It was a year later. A year of me just watching Mello without him knowing. I really didn't know why I didn't just go to him. I decided if he didn't contact me, I'd do it on his birthday. Surprise! Oh God, Sophie. I laughed at what her face must've looked like when she found out I'd left. She deserved it.

Anyway, Mello didn't do too much. He'd kidnapped some chick, and demanded some 'Death Note'. Apparently he'd gotten it, and the fucking thing flew after some time, resulting in a LOT of screaming.

They kept talking to something that I apparently couldn't see.

After a week, Mello walked up to every camera, and smirked before yanking them out of their spots.

"Fuck!" I yelled. There was one bug he hadn't gotten, and I guessed that was better than nothing.

There was a lot of yelling, and gun shots. Something blew out the bug, and it sounded a lot like an explosion. I waited, but the bug never worked after that.

I spent a month panicking, mostly crying. He couldn't have survived whatever that was.

At 3am, my phone rang. I paused my game and picked it up.

"Damn private numbers..." I mumbled, flipping the phone open. "Who the hell's this?" I asked.

"Hello to you too." My eyes widened.

-*-8-*-

I hope this is a little better?

Mehh.

Lol

I tried~

REVIEW FOR NEAR'S CAKE-BOMB!!


	10. You Win

Sorry D8

I was depressed about the last chapter (please ignore it, I'm thinking of writing another ongoing with the time Matt and Mello are apart) and didn't wanna update XD (plus I've been obsessing over my ongoing fic Clockwatching, which should be out right after Geek ends)

Well

I am updating now.

GOGOGO!!!

-*-8-*-

"M-Mello?!"

"What?"

"I...where are you?"

"Hm. Look outside." I stumbled over, practically tore the curtain off, and pulled up the window, looking down at a blonde in black who was waving. I almost fell out the window. "Calm yourself," Mello chuckled. I laughed/sobbed along.

"I-I'm coming out too, don't leave!" I threw the phone onto the couch and ran down the stairs. After 5 years, I wasn't going to let him get away.

I threw open the door to the lobby of the building, causing mostly everyone to look at me. I laughed and continued running, making it outside and looking for my window.

"On the left," I mumbled to myself. I walked over quickly. "Maybe it was the right...?" I spun on my heel before almost running into him. "Holy--!" He grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. It was sweet, and his lips were warm, despite the rain.

"Holy shit, you've gotten skinny," Mello said when he let me go. I blushed.

"Uhh, yeah." I said. He smiled at me. Then pulled me back in for a tight hug.

"Fuck, Matt...I'm an asshole," he whispered.

"No you're not," I protested.

"You did nothing to deserve that fucking letter," he laughed coldly.

"I-it's fine Mello, you had to go." I said. Mello sighed, letting me go, but keeping my hand in his. "You're in the Mafia?" I blurted. He looked at me.

"You set up cameras in my hidey-hole?" he said.

"You blew your 'hidey-hole' up?" He blinked.

"Yeah..." I shrugged.

"Let's go inside." I dragged him to my room, getting more stares. I was close to skipping the rest of the way, Mello shaking his head.

"Wow. This place sucks." He stated.

"Shut up. Take your hood off. And your glasses," I added. Mello frowned. "What?"

"I don't want to." He sat on my bed.

"Why?" I sat next to him.

"No reason..."

"Then take 'em off," I rolled my eyes. Mello sighed.

"Fine." He swiftly took them off, turning his head slightly.

"...Mello?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you hiding?" I tried to look at him.

"Nothing."

"..." I looked more, and he glanced at me through the corners of his eyes.

"Fine." I raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't even say an--" he turned his head and I gasped. "Mello! What did you do?!"

"I said, 'I blew up my hidey-hole.'" he replied. I got over my shock, leaning in and kissing the edge of his scar. "Don't." he stated. I pulled back with a sigh. He looked at me.

"...what?"

"I love you." he said. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips again. He pulled back. "...you taste like smoke..." he said.

"Yeah?"

"...Matt, do you smoke?" I frowned.

"Uhm, yeah..." I bit my lip.

"...Why?"

"I don't really know...I started after you left, when I went to a different part of England." I shrugged.

"Oh..."

"Yeah...uhm, whys you blow up your hideout?" I asked.

"We were attacked. Can't really share this info." he said. I nodded. "...this is awkward." he stated.

"Yeah."

"...we should make out." Mello suggested. I shrugged.

"Sure." He leaned in and smashed our lips together again.

-*-

I woke up the on the coffee table with my shirt riding halfway up my chest.

I sat up slowly, my back popping.

"Morning." I heard from the other room. I almost jumped through the roof.

"H-hey."

"Scare you?" he teased.

"Nope." I stood.

"Darn." Mello walked over to me, pulling me into his chest and kissing me. It was like this every morning, now. I smiled against his lips, and I could feel him smile, too.

"Why was I on the table?" I asked after he pulled back.

"You were talking in your sleep, and I said your name, and you bolted." Mello claimed. I nodded.

"Why didn't you come after me? I could've left the house, or something!" I realised. He grinned down at me.

"Ah, well." I rolled my eyes and fell onto the couch.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked. Mello shrugged.

"I have the day off." he said.

"We should go somewhere!" I said.

"...where?"

"Uhm, the arcade?" I smiled.

"Whaaat?" Mello fell on the couch next to me." Why can't we just stay home and do something fun?"

"Video games?" Mello placed a hand on his head.

"Sure." he said. "Video games it is." I jumped up, hooking up my PS2.

"You wanna play?" I waved a controller in the air.

"Sure." he decided. I dug through my old games.

"Whoa!! I still have this?!" I pulled out an old Mario game. I stood and put it in the tray, listening to the system growl, before staying at a soft whirr. I dropped the extra controller in Mello's lap and sat back down next to him.

-*-1 hour later-*-

"No, Mello...no, like this," I held my controller in front of his face and pressed the buttons.

"That's what I was doing!" he protested.

"No, you weren't! You were obviously doing something wrong." I said. He growled and dropped the controller onto the floor.

"I'm done with this bullshit." he stood up and I rolled my eyes. I saved our game and went over to turn off the console. Mello came back from the kitchen with a chocolate bar and his laptop.

"So who's Kira?" I asked when he sat next to me.

"Serial killer. Killed L. Have his head..." he mumbled.

"Okay...well, I wanna help." I said. Nothing better to do. He looked at me.

"No, you don't." he said.

"Why not? Yes I do,"

"You'll get killed." he said. I shrugged.

"So?" His eyes faltered for a split second. "How come you can work on this and get killed and I can't help at all?" He looked thoughtful.

"Because I can't lose you." What? He'd left me! Asshole deserved--

No.

I couldn't think like that.

I shook my head and spoke again. "That still doesn't answer my question. You're saying if I died, you'd...be like me; alone, unloved, et cetera. But if you left me, it wouldn't be worse for the second time?" He frowned and sighed.

"Fine, Matt. You fucking win..." he said. He paused a minute before handing me the laptop. "This is all of the information I have on the fucker." he said. I nodded and read the files.

"So basically, this idiot can kill with a name and a face- or just a face- and people worship this fuck? I mean, I do understand his meaning for killing people like that, but honestly. Why can't he just leave it to the police?" I said, leaning back on the couch. He thought for a minute, before deciding that it was my bedtime.

"I'll be in later." he mumbled.

"Why do I have a bedtime?" I asked. "Why can't I stay up and work with you?" I pulled a striped pyjama shirt over my head. He sighed.

"Fine, get your fucking laptop." he growled. I smiled.

I sauntered into the living room, picking up my laptop and sitting by Mello, who sent all the information to me- after throughly making sure no one else could get this information.

"I think you should sleep, Matt." Mello said a few hours later. I shook my head.

"If I do, then you do, too." I said. He frowned.

"Fine." he decided, closing down the windows. I smiled again.

"Thanks~"

-*-8-*-

...ohshit.

Where could THIS be going?

Nowhere good, since this is ME typing.

Heh heh heh...

Matt can control how Mello thinks, and Mello gives in too easily for his little cupcake...

Reviews get you Matt's shirts and Mello's chocolate~

And dead babies!!!

You know you love me *_*


	11. Brownies

Listening to my music that reminds me of Matt and/or Mello XD Maybe I'll gave you a list of the songs if you're nice and review/ask me...there are like...over 200 XDDD

So yup.

I'm pretty happy with the last chapter~

Only a few more to go.

There will probably be...12 or 13?

Iuno!

It depends on if I do an epilogue.

So please enjoy these chapters :)

I also noticed that none of you guys like dead babies!!

wtf!!?

You people are crazy!

-*-8-*-

When I woke up, Mello was gone.

Bang!!

...or not.

I sat up slowly, the cold from the floor stinging my feet. Suddenly, the strong smell of chocolate could have knocked me over.

I sauntered out of my room, towards the kitchen, to see Mello in **my **pink frowery apron, baking something chocolaty.

I watched him for a minute, before deciding to sneak up and hug him.

"Wh.." he dropped whatever spoon he had in his hand into the bowl, some of the batter splatting out and into his hair.

"Hi, Mels~" I stated, and he turned to face me.

"Uhh, hi..." I smiled and licked a drip of chocolate off of his cheek.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"...brownies." he bit his lip and then smirked.

"What?" He pulled away, digging in the cupboard, whilst I stood there like an idiot staring at him, half ready to run for it, when he rapidly twirled around, flinging a bag of flour my way.

I barely had time to cover my eyes before it slammed into my shoulder, promptly exploding.

I opened my eyes to look at Mello, who was laughing so hard he had dropped to his knees. I grinned, picking up an egg off the counter and chucking it at him, watching the goo go down his hair.

He glared up at me, and just as I was about to run, he attacked me. I fell into the flour that had landed on the floor, pushing at his chest to get him off as egg dripped onto my neck. Of course, on the way down, I'd hit a bowl, which landed on my head, blocking my view.

Whatever was inside the bowl was now dripping down my face, and I couldn't knock it away, seeing as Mello was pinning me down.

I squirmed and the bowl eventually rolled away, leaving me with what I assumed was the batter on my face, neck, and shirk.

I got my hand free, wiping some of the chocolate away and smearing it on Mello's face. He growled, hitting the counter lightly, causing the bag of sugar to fall on his back, followed by three or four eggs rolling off and cracking on his back, which was bare since he took the apron off sometime when I didn't notice.

I laughed at him, knowing that I was also covered in the stuff, but not caring. I wiped the chocolate away that was going towards my eye, not bothering to wipe it on Mello.

He smirked down at me, before coming down and licking from my jawline to my forehead. I smiled back at him, kissing him on the lips. We stayed like that for a while, before oxygen was needed and he pulled away.

"That was sweet," I mused with a smirk. "I love you." I hugged him and let his hair stick to my face. Mello smiled back and rested his head on my shoulder.

"You need a shower." he stated.

"So do you." I said back.

"Wanna conserve water?" he asked innocently.

"What about your brownies?"

"They're in your hair." he pointed out.

"...oh. Well, then, sure." He stood, pulling me up, and I tried not to slip on the crap all over the floor. I kissed him again and let him drag me away.

-*-

I let myself fall onto the couch, tired as Hell from cleaning the stupid kitchen, noticing I'd fallen on something other than the couch.

"Sorry, Mells." I rolled off and back onto the coffee table.

"Let's play Left 4 Dead." Mello decided. I groaned. Only one person in the world could beat me at video games, and that person was Mello. As odd as that sounds, it's very true.

"Okay." I said, getting up to set up my xbox.I let it load, throwing the controller at Mello. "Remember when we first met and I tried to get you to play?"

"Yeah..." I smiled at him.

"Good." I pecked him on the lips as the game started.

-*-

I laid completely still on my bed.

Honestly? Was he seriously going to do this?

"Matt, open the fucking door!" Mello pounded on it. "I'm sorry, and I swear I was gonna tell you about it!" Bullshit. "Come on!" I huffed and got up, opening the door and glaring out at him.

"You were going to fucking leave me. Again! Without telling me. Again!!" I yelled at him.

"I was not!" he protested.

"Bushit!" I yelled again, my accent slipping through my words without me noticing.

"Matt...Matt, come on!" Mello shoved at the door, which opened, and made me stumble backwards and fall on the floor.

"Sh--"

"Just listen to me!" he yelled. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you fucking killed!"

"Well I don't want you killed either!" I defended.

"You can live without an asshole like me!"

"Really, Mello? Really?! What about all those years after you left me?! I know you don't know this, but I did like, a billion fucking drugs then. And you dying wouldn't be good for either of us, seeing as how I almost decided to OD on this fucking stuff. And you know? That was the second you called me. I had the stuff out already. So fucking leave, then. I know you don't give a shit, anyway." Mello stood silent for a moment.

"Fine, Matt. You can go...god damn, why can you make me fucking give in to everything?!" I sighed.

"Because either way, I'd die." I stood up and sat on the bed. "So...what do I have to do?"

"Didn't you read the fucking paper?"

"Well...yeah...but nothing said anything about me." Mello sighed and bluntly explained it to me.

"So...shoot, act innocent, go home?" I stated.

"Pretty much." he mumbled back. I shrugged.

"Sounds easy enough." I hugged him, and he didn't move. "I love you." He smiled back at me.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"What are you gonna do?" He hesitated.

"Just tell them you had something to do with Takada." he decided. I frowned.

"Okay.

-*-

The T.V. was on full volume when I walked into the house.

"Wh.."

"A young man, according to his ID his name is Clyde, has broken out of prison," I paused. Clyde? Why did that name seem so...

"Matt! You home?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"Come here!" I frowned and sat on the couch by Mello.

"What?"

"Remember Clyde?" I bit my lip. "Bully in the orphanage?" It clicked. I nodded. "He's out of prison." he stated.

"What did he do?"

"From what I see, he was close to killing some chick in Wammy's the month before he left."

"...what 'chick?'"

"Uhh..." Mello looked thoughtful. "Charlee?" My eyes widened.

"Ch..Charlee?! Is she okay?"

"What? Do we know her?"

"Yeah! Dude! Seriously? She'd the one you told you liked me!" He looked at me oddly. I shook my head. "Never mind. But what's this idiot planning to do?"

"He apparently wants to talk to two people..." Mello said. Us? Why us?

I jumped as the doorbell rang loudly.

-*-8-*-

…..........

Don't ask.

It was early when I finished that O_O

Go away.

NO  
WAIT

STAY HERE

Damn

School.

If you review I'll give you something cool...


	12. Plane Rides

I'm sorry, but I've lost interest in this story D8

So if it takes much longer to update, that's why.

And sorry it's short ,

-*-8-*-

I jumped at the loud crack, Mello snorting as he got up.

"I ordered pizza," he said, "calm down." I rolled my eyes and leant back on the couch. I heard the door click open and the smell of food flooded the room. I closed my eyes and thought. Where was Clyde now? Where was he going? ...where was Charlee? I sat back up as Mello dropped the box on the coffee table, after knocking other stuff away.

"We should find Charlee." I said, pulling a long string of cheese from my pizza.

"Why?"

"I haven't seen her in...like, five years, and she kind of almost died." Mello chewed his food thoughtfully.

"All right." he said after a minute. I smiled at him.

"You think Near or Roger would know where she's at?" I took a bite.

"Probably. Near's a little creeper." he said. I scoffed.

"When should we go?" I asked after a minute.

"Well, I'm sure as Hell not calling the twit." he growled. I frowned.

"How are we going to contact him, then?"

"You call him."

"I don't have his number." I said, finishing the pizza. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I have it. It's in my computer, I think." I walked to his desk right away. After the ten minutes of him trying to figure out his computer, we got the number up and I called him.

"...hello, Matt," I heard after a minute.

"Near?"

"Yes."

"Hey, buddy!" Mello flicked me on the head. "Ow, anyway. You know Charlee from Wammy's?"

"Yes. I do."

"Mello says you're a stalker and knows where she is." Mello growled.

"I do."

"...well, can you tell me?"

"I believe she is currently in the hospital that's a mile away from the orphanage."

"I remember that!" I said.

"Anything else?"

"Nope. Bye!" I hung up.

"You're an idiot." Mello said. I shrugged.

"We're going to England, Mels." He paused.

"She's in England?"

"Duhh, we were watching BBC." I rolled my eyes. "Can we go now?" I grinned.

"I guess..." I jumped on him.

"Get packin'!" I leapt off, running to gather my games.

-*-

"Planes are so boring." Mello said as the plane began moving. I dug about for my DS.

"Not when you have this." I held it up and he rolled his eyes. After another 20 minutes, we were in the air completely.

"Fuckin' babies." I looked up.

"What?!"

"They just cay and cry!" he said.

"Mello, be quiet." I said. He huffed.

"How many more hours?"

"Mello, we've not even been in the air for ten minutes." He groaned.

About an hour later -when he'd finished his book- Mello began to complain again.

"I'm starting to think that seeing Charlee isn't worth ten hours of boring-ness.." he said. I sighed.

"Mello, shut up. You'll live." I stated. He frowned.  
"Don't tell me to shut up."

"Should I make you shut up, then?" I asked, pausing my game.

"Try me." I grabbed his chin without warning and locked my lips with his, getting the back of my seat kicked harshly after a minute of making out. Mello glared at the bald man behind us.  
"It's fine Mels..." I said. He turned back. At least he'd shut up.

-*-

Mello sprawled out on his bed at Wammy's.

"Home, sweet home." he mumbled into the pillow. I sat on my bed across from his.

"These beds are too small."

"We could always push them together~" he chimed. I blushed.  
"I meant that my feet hang off the bed!" Mello sighed.

"You'll live." I could hear the smirk in his tone. I rolled my eyes.

"If you say so." I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

-*-

"Shit, we need her last name." Mello said on the way.

"No we don't. We can just see how it's spelled."

"How do you know there aren't any double-E Charlees' there?"

"There won't be." I pulled into the parking lot.

"Whatever." We walked in, the woman who was looking through files greeting us.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Is Charlee here? C-H-A-R--" Mello began.

"Yes, she's in room 615." The woman smiled.

"Uhh,okay." We got on the elevator, which was to the right. We walked down the hallway, until we reached her room. When Mello opened it, a nurse was inside.

"Oh, hello." she smiled.

"Is Charlee in there?" he asked.

"She certainly is."

"Cool."

"Is she okay?" The nurse sighed.

"She isn't. She's been in a coma since the incident; seven months ago..."

-*-8-*-

KDJHFK

OMK, COMA

NOOOOOO

Review!!


End file.
